


The price of his love

by Timewaster87



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Lonnie machin - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bruce Wayne is Batman, DC Comics Rebirth, DC Comics References, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Original Character(s), Original Team Arrow, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster87/pseuds/Timewaster87
Summary: Plot: reader is biological daughter of the late Michael Olguin and Crystal Olguin. Lonnie kills them so they can be together I guess. (I'm terrible at explaining)
Relationships: Lonnie machin/oc
Kudos: 8





	The price of his love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no where near a professional but this idea came to me whilst I was listening to NFWB by Hozier.. I hope you all like it aha

Your childhood home is colder than normal, all usual warmth and comfort died when they took their last breath. Taking a dizzying step forward you manage to catch yourself on the hallway banister, they're in the room. 

Laid out like dolls and you swear if it wasn't for the blood pooling around them or the smell of copper in the air you could almost convince yourself they were sleeping. 

You don't think you'd ever seen so much blood before. 

But you can see it, sinking into the floor boards in a way that promises it'll never be clean again. He'd done it for you, that's what he'd said and you wish desperately that you'd come sooner, maybe you could have saved them. 

He's waiting for you leaning almost casually against the dining room table as if your parents aren't dead a few inches to his left. 

Your sobs don't appear to faze him much like the scent of death in the air, he isn't affected by the grizzly scene in front of you somehow having the confirmation is worse. 

You wish bitterly he'd slit your throat with them it would be easier than loving him. 

Despite knowing they're dead you stumble forward, falling to your knees beside them. Reaching out, to do what you don't know... Your arms fall uselessly beside you and you notice Lonnie shift closer in your peripheral vision. 

The sight of them is vile and repulsive, they deserved more.. they invited him into their home, loved him. How someone so beautiful can be full of so much darkness is beyond you.

"I did this for you, I love you." The Anarky symbol on the wall is mocking you. He waits for you to speak. You've forgotten how.  
Your stomach churns uncomfortably, acid crawling its way up your throat, clenching your teeth you try and force it back down. 

You won't look at him, you can't. 

He tries again, reaching your sunken figure his hand finds your shoulder, desperation seeping from his fingertips deep down into your bones.  
He wants you to understand "They were going to take you away from me I had no choice."

Oh how you wish he'd just killed you. 

But you knew those thoughts were useless, if he'd wanted you dead you'd be dead and it was as simple as that. This was more than brotherly love, it was the only thing you were sure about now. 

You should have payed more attention made him understand that you had no desire to be away from him. His fingers squeeze your shoulder in a way that almost hurts causing your head to jerk up. 

He's quiet now, probably waiting for you to speak, You realise you can't stay on the floor forever. So you force yourself to stand and face him, if it wasn't for his grip you'd have fallen for sure. 

Looking at him makes your heart want to crawl out of your mouth and onto the floor so you can stomp on it. He's bloody and wild, face spattered with the blood of the people who gave you life.

You still love him though. It doesn't comfort you like it should. 

His hair hangs down you notice, partly concealing his right eye you want to reach up, brush it away comfort him even though your not so sure he needs it.. You feel your chest shatter but you reach for him anyway. 

Laying your palm over his heart, strong and steady, just like the rest of him. Moving it up his chest until you can move the unruly piece of hair. His gaze is less wild now, still unsure but the feeling is mutual. 

"I'd never hurt you" he insists, you suppose in his mind that's true "I know" your voice steadier than you felt.  
He was all you had now he'd made sure of that. 

He'd do anything for you, to keep you. After all he's done you doubt you could ever bring yourself to hurt him and you know somewhere deep in his deranged mind he feels the same, Lonnie had always kept you safe. 

So you tell him the words he's needed to hear for so long, the ones forbidden before now "I love you" it hurts because its true.You feel his grip tighten impossibly so as he pulls you in for a bruising kiss, you return it. There was no reason left to fight him now.

This was the price of his love.


End file.
